


[团兵]格差社会

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 親リ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 親リ。本文又名成功男人背后的男人（划掉）写得非常开心的一篇！！
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Kudos: 11





	[团兵]格差社会

埃尔文一进工地就听到众人议论纷纷，仔细问过才晓得，由于市政规划，工地外的食堂即将被拆除。食堂的饭菜不算顶顶好吃，可突然被告知，只能吃最后半个月了，对施工队来说，实属惊天噩耗。  
之前的伙食说差也不差，食堂从不克扣食材，厨师也很上心。味道稍稍有些折扣，纯粹是因为工人们干的是体力活，出汗多，施工单位要保证他们在工地上摄入足够盐分，所以菜吃起来有那么点油，有那么点咸而已。  
午休只有一个钟头，工地也不在市区中心繁华的地段，周围没几家可供选择的店面，各自出去吃不怎么现实。施工单位给出的补偿，所有工人饭补加钱，且直接入账工资，不再发放至饭卡。同时，包工头会负责购买统一的盒饭，工人任意取用，盒饭钱则从月工资里扣除。  
这样不就和项目刚开工时一样了吗……那时候食堂还没有造好，就餐环境和伙食水平都远不如现在。埃尔文十分理解周围人的心情，毕竟吃饭是大事，人是铁饭是钢嘛。他宽慰了大家几句，继而投入到工作中。  
工地技术负责人，是埃尔文的头衔。听起来像是开公司的，其实不然。什么地方用什么工艺，具体工序为何，现场技术指导虽然大部分时间都不需要亲自动手，但也要跑现场，统筹指挥施工总体工作。好的技术负责，可以有效提升施工效率，埃尔文正是这样的类型。  
因着出色的管理能力与统筹规划水平，埃尔文和项目部大部分人都关系不错，提高工艺所节省下来的材料费，效率变高而免下的人工费，最终都是施工单位的收入。在外人看来，埃尔文只和穿西装的关系平平，这很正常，跟穿西装的关系好才不正常。  
工地上，穿西装上班的只有一种人。  
甲方。  
若说什么人算得上面目可憎，施工方从上到下全体人员一致认为，答案该是甲方。每周的例会，隔了两层楼也能听到甲方催进度的声音。对骂？不存在的，欢迎来到格差社会，在这里，甲方就是位于金字塔顶端的势力。平时说是有着严格的考勤制度，但一到休日前夕，第一个脚底抹油开溜的往往也是甲方。就连吃饭，也不跟施工方项目部的人一起扎进食堂，从来都是自己开车出去吃——人家拥有超长午休时间。  
像项目部里其他的人，午休也不能算作休息时间，随时都有可能人在办公室，事从天上来。各种麻烦从来不会因为对方处于非工作时段，大发慈悲，立即调转方向打道回府。而甲方呢，则可以免受此难，不会有人去打扰他们的午休。  
项目里没有人可以管束他们，甲方，才是真正的自由。  
自由一号来了。埃尔文和工友们关系不错，这是从他们那里听来的外号，甲方派驻到项目的有十人，分别被叫作自由一至九号，以及必须单独提及的……  
利威尔。  
不能用外号来称呼他，本名才更具有威慑力。该名字已经深深刻进项目部所有人的心里，接触不多的人也听闻过他的事迹。比如，项目进度时时更新，对应的资料表格也需要及时更新，新来的资料员为了不浪费纸张，将电子版发给利威尔，被他黑着脸要求必须打印。已经确认过表格数据内容没有问题，交过去又被打回来重做，理由是没有按要求字段顺序排序。该写成分号的地方写成句号会被仔细指出，并且在会上拎出来点名批评，不注意细节迟早会酿成大错云云。  
身为技术负责人，埃尔文免不了经常跟甲方打交道，频率大约每周三四次单独约谈，内容无非是讨论如何安排手底下的班组，好让他们更高效地完成工作。  
“史密斯先生，真辛苦啊……”下现场没有什么工作是不累的，埃尔文还要比别人更加频繁地面对甲方，工友深深地同情起他来。听说这两人还是同窗，利威尔以前是埃尔文的后辈，现在却成了对其发号施令的那个，想必他心里一定不怎么好受。  
“应付甲方的那个利威尔，很不容易吧？”  
“嗯？利威尔按规章制度做事，只是脸臭了点。”埃尔文困惑，对方似乎对利威尔有着很深的误解，一时半会难以解释清楚，只好问什么答什么。  
“？”  
工友一副见了鬼的表情，张了张嘴，几次试图回应这句惊为天人的评价，都宣告失败。甲方的利威尔不止是脸臭而已吧史密斯先生……这时候恰好到了吃饭时间，适时解除了现下尴尬的气氛。“呃，那我先去吃饭了！”  
望着人家的背影，埃尔文哑然失笑，转头继续检查。普通工人开始午休，技术工种却还不能休息，他们要负责检查上午完成的情况，安排布置下午的工作任务。  
忙到最早去吃饭的人都陆陆续续地回转，埃尔文才离开现场，去往办公室。那里的人早就开始午休，隔壁房间空了大半。办公室的主人，目前也不在此处。甲方并不是每天都会过来工地，所以利威尔把钥匙交给了他。  
走到对方的座位上，坐下，工地技术负责人打开自己的包，缓缓掏出他的保温饭盒。食堂重油重盐，利威尔的意思是不建议吃，所以埃尔文每日在工地的午饭，一向都是由男友亲自下厨做的。无论是从菜色，还是营养搭配，又或者装盘来看，利威尔做的饭都无可挑剔，堪比专业的厨师长。食堂拆迁与否，埃尔文都没有什么实感，因为他从来没有在食堂吃过。从这个项目开始，就一直在吃利威尔准备的完美午饭。  
吃完饭再继续处理工作。之前由于现场问题，无法完全按照设计公司给出的方案进行下去。埃尔文提出了自己的解决方法，再经由施工单位、甲方与设计公司三方会审，新方案已经通过。修改图纸的工程联系单，他说在他办公桌的第一个抽屉里。  
拿出来签好字，放回原处。后面还有几栋楼要浇筑……他边谋划着，一边轻轻按了按太阳穴。接下来该稍微闭目养神一会。  
利威尔连他短暂的午休也考虑进去了。为了埃尔文可以在有限的时间里充分休息，恢复精神，不近人情的甲方利威尔强迫他午休必须在自己办公室。当然这事他做得十分自然，就跟约谈喝茶一样不叫任何人生疑。甲方跟技术负责人本来就需要经常会面，在所有项目都是一样的。  
定完闹钟，埃尔文熟门熟路地摸到了需要的东西——在这里，利威尔还给他准备了眼罩耳塞，尽管根本不可能有人会在午休时间来甲方这边。  
埃尔文·史密斯戴上眼罩。到利威尔办公室比回自己办公室更自然，恐怕他才是格差社会的顶点。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 跟友人贴贴一番终于搞清楚親リ在这边的话具体是什么工种，感谢感激神降临.jpg 上次随手写的完全货不对板，我就地湮灭(x 聊完对親リ的好感度加了两百个点，过于贴近生活，能耍朋友简直真爱wxtms. 大师，我悟了！！


End file.
